Spirit Chief
The Spirit Chief, or Gol-Thek in the Hyu-Ket Language, is a great hero and Patron of the Hyu-Ket. He is the topic of much debate for the Echmer and both they and the Hyu-Ket have different ideas regarding him. The Hyu-Ket believe him to have once been a member of their race granted a form of immortality by their faith in him/him being Mala'grash's son, while the Echmer believe him to either just be CATH manifesting or to simply be the faith of the Hyu-Ket manifesting, but him never having been his own actual being. He is known to appear in times of strife to aid the Hyu-Ket and bind the race together. Origin WIP (information is subject to change) With his origins debated and from ages long since past, it would be more sensical to simply say what is known for this figure. What is known is he appeared in a time of great strife for the Hyu-Ket in the Merethic Era/ First Aeon when a dragon fleeing the Dragon Wars in Skyrim started to attack and kill many of the Hyu-Ket. At this time, a character sprung up and helped guide the Hyu-Ket to slay this dragon and taught them of the Grash and founded the Hyu-Ket culture. Before he and the dragon appeared, the Hyu-Ket lived in a time of great chaos. They had forgotten how to tell time and were confused by where the sun went at night. They had no Kata's or Lagh's, and they were scattered and few. They fought among each other with many feudal would-be chiefs aiming for power. They suffered from starvation, unable to hunt and not able to tell which foods were safe to eat. When Gol-Thek appeared, he fixed all these issues. He came with a blinding power that all Hyu-Ket could see, ceasing the fighting, and he taught them, travelling the islands of Yneslea with all his followers to look for more. Soon, the entirety of the race was gathered in one place, and he taught them. He domesticated the Yak and Ynesleaic Wolves to obey the Hyu-Ket and provide them with what they needed, the Yak's becoming the most essential thing to the race for food, drink, clothing, and shelter. They made spears, the most basic of their weaponry, from the bones of Yaks and rode the Ynesleaic Wolves as Tamrielics ride horses. He taught them to care for these creatures and to not waste any part of an animal and to treat them nicely, and to not harm others unless it is absolutely necessary. This he claimed to be Yfre'grash's teaching. He showed them which plants were safe to eat, principal among them was the mushroom that had changed them into the Hyu-Ket centuries before his appearance. He taught them to hunt and forage for their food, claiming this as the teaching of Hiri'grash. He told them of the creation of their world, and of An and Padda and Nir, and taught them proper reproduction and he claimed this the teaching of Mepha'grash, as she was the protector of knowledge and secrets. Gol-Thek showed the Hyu-Ket magic they could use to better their lives and help commune with spirits and help heal others with the arts of healing and alchemy and on how to deliver children. This he said was Meri'grash's teaching, as well as the knowledge of why the Sun slept at night. Strangely, they seem to have knowledge that the world spins on its axis over other cultures, which may be a sign that Gol-Thek either had supernatural inspiration or that he himself was supernatural. Next, he taught them how to fight im the event they need to and how to guard their people, claiming this to be the teaching of Lorka'grash. Finally, he taught them of how to practice and serve their religion, and that they should keep totems that are to be considered just as Holy as the Grash they represent and on how to raise their children and how to handle marriage, and claimed this Mala'Grash's teaching. After this, and with the new knowledge of how to fight, they all started creating weapons from from the bones of Yaks they killed, but being sure to make a strong armor from the skin and eating the flesh and drinking the milk before making weapons. Soon all of the Hyu-Key, which numbered about 3,000 at the time, were all armored and geared to fight the cursed dragon, to be lead by Gol-Thek, named Spirit Chief and given the title of Patron of the Hyu-Ket. With quick haste, he lead them to where the dragon was and cast magic to not allow the dragon to fly (possibly the spell version of Dragonrend, unknown if all Hyu-Keg shamans can cast this spell) and he did slay the dragon, and he declared they would settle where this dragon did die. They proceeded to settle there in a place he called 'Ket-Uhm' or Bug Town. It is unknown how long this settlement lasted but it was never recorded as a location to the early Echmer so it was presumably gone by the time the Echmer started to traverse the surface. It is currently believed to have been on Yne but this is more guesswork since Yne is the closest of the two main islands to Tamriel.